Primo Vongola Amore
by KathyKyoya
Summary: This is a yaoi R18 fanfiction (boy x boy) from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the Vongola Primo generation. It's AllDae (Alaude x Daemon Spade) and it includes all the others Vongola Primo (Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckles) and that bitch Elena, who is already dead (yay!) A little Cavallone Primo x Alaude, G x Giotto and Giotto x Daemon Spade added :D I do not own any of the characters (or KhR)
1. Chapter 1

**_~CHAPTER 1~_**

The meeting was finally over. He didn't want to destroy the fan but this was pointless. He never completely agreed to be a guardian or anyway part of this family, and it was even worse since that stupid pineapple-looking guy was part of the Vongola too. He could happily arrest him immediately if he would give him any chance. Well, he couldn't arrest him without a reason and this idiot was quite careful.  
**"Say, can you come tomorrow morning?"** Alaude heard G's annoying voice. He sighed disappointed that he couldn't go back without talk to them.  
**"I don't know. If I can, I'll come"**  
**"Yes but you should say from-"**  
**"I told you I don't know. Now leave me alone, I want to go home"** G looked at the blonde in front of him. What were they going to do with them? They couldn't really force them but they were nessecery for the family…

The only thing he could think was that he was finally going to meet Elena. Ok, he wasn't really happy because it was painful for him to remember, but from nothing… he would spend more hours with her, but those meetings… and they were all so annoying! Except Giotto and maybe Asari he hated them all. Especially that Alaude, he was getting on his nerves! He really wanted to kill him but damn, he was a police officer so they would soon find out. He was making these thought when someone interrupted him.  
**"Spade. We decided to make an another meeting tomorrow but you and Alaude had already left. Can you make it?"**  
**"I don't think so. Morning or afternoon?"**  
**"Morning. But if afternoon is better then we can change it"**  
**"Sorry Giotto, I don't think I can make it tomorrow"**  
**"You want to go to Elena right?"**  
**"Well yes. Plus that even though I respect you, the other members are seriously not a type of person I can live with more than 2 hours a week"**  
**"So you can't come tomorrow? How about the day after tomorrow?"**  
**"I guess I will come then"**  
**"I'm glad. Well then, leave some flowers for me to if you can, I really owed her"**  
The blue-haired man turned around. That was right; it was Elena who told him to join the family, along with her. If it wasn't her, there wouldn't be a chance for him to join, and he was only staying because he promised. After her death, he would happily quit but…  
_/…a promise is a promise/_ he thought.  
What were they going to do with them? Those two were really important for the family but… neither of them wanted to be there, even if they were trying (not so hard) to hide it.

He decided to visit his father's grave. He didn't really meet him, but as he could remember him he was a good person, an officer just like him. It was when he went to buy some flowers (he couldn't go with empty hands) when he saw the person he wanted to see the least that moment. He thought about leaving but he wasn't a coward or anything and he wasn't doing a crime. He approached the store and the pineapple-styled noticed him with disgust.

**~A few moments earlier~**

_/Finally, they left me alone/_ he thought. He would finally get to see Elena, and he wasn't very pleased with the hour he escaped from those idiots. He decided to buy flowers, maybe for Giotto too, as he was told. Yes, Giotto was the only person there who deserved his respect, all the others were…_ /nevermind, I'll go to El now, I don't have to think about them./_ He got in the flower shop and picked a beautiful rose bunch. He was looking for something else, maybe another color of roses, when he noticed the blonde policeman approaching. _/Great, he is all I need right now/_. The most unpleasant person in the world, the most annoying member of the Vongola, he really hated him. He decided to control his nerves thought and he approached Alaude with a faked smile on his face, that disappeared when he saw the blonde's grimace.

Alaude looked at the man. He had certainly faked that smile, and of course he didn't even try to do the same. He hated Spade, and he wasn't afraid of expressing himself.  
**"I didn't expect to meet you here Spade"**  
**"Neither I did. Besides, you should remember Elena"**  
**"I actually don't"** Alaude said with a kind of sarcastic voice** "you see, I never troubled myself with your presence, or someone's beloved to you"**  
That actually was kind of foul from his side. Elena had died recently and the wound was still painful.  
**"Don't you dare talk about her! Don't even refer to her! You don't have any right, except if you want me to murder you, and I don't give a shit if you are police's or not!"**  
Daemon was really angry and everyone looked at him. You could say that his blue-colored hair became red because of the anger. Alaude looked at him patiently, he sighed and said in a low voice **"Your hair are red you know"** in a sarcastic tone, that made Spade even angrier. He controlled his anger though and decided not to continue this conversation. He turned his back to the blonde and took a deep breath.  
**"I will avoid this non sense. I have better things to do and I don't intend spending my day with someone like you."** He left with a slow stepping, trying to hold his nerves, he was ready to slap that stupid blonde over there! He got out and headed to the cemetery so he could put those flowers on El's grave, and keep her some company. He just couldn't believe that she was gone, he would never love like this again.

Alaude walked into the cemetery. He started searching; he had a long time to visit his father's grave so he couldn't remember where exactly it was. When he found it, he noticed that some meters away from there was an annoying blue-pineapple-styled guy. He looked away, regretted that he didn't wait for the meeting to finish properly; Spade might had left 'till then. He saw the man looking at his place so he turned his back, he pretended that he didn't notice. Spade did the same, they really didn't like each other at all. Suddenly, Alaude felt an arm falling heavy on his shoulder and he looked surprised; who dared to distract him from thinking? He turned and saw Giotto, who was looking at him patiently.  
**"What do you want Giotto? Don't you see I'm busy?"**  
**"We need to do some talk. Go and call Spade please."**  
**"No, I don't want to talk to him"**  
**"This is what it's about. Go now please"**  
Alaude shook his head and headed to Spade. When Daemon noticed the blonde, he stepped back. He thought Alaude could be a little more understandable and leave him alone, but… he was wrong as it seemed.  
**"What do you want? Leave me alone!"**  
**"Giotto's here"** Alaude ignored completely Daemon Spade's words **"and he wants to say something"**  
**"About what?"**  
**"I-don't-know. Go and ask him"**  
They both walked to Giotto's place, they were both curious even if they perfectly hid it.  
**"So, Giotto, you wanted something"** Spade said.  
**"Why do you hate each other so much? You first met with us, right? You didn't know each other before the Vongola's creation."**  
**"That's right"** Alaude answered before Daemon **"and I was really happy to learn that I hadn't meet him before"**  
Giotto understand where Alaude was aiming at, so he interrupted him.  
**"Well, you better get along because you two are really strong, from the strongest of the family and important"**  
**"But mist needs the clouds to exist, so he must respect me more"**  
**"There are certain times that mist only exists, without clouds but it's so powerful that people like you confuse it with clouds"**  
**"The thing is"** Giotto decided to interrupt, this wasn't going to end well, **"that you have to stop doing like this. Grow up a little! You are strong and important, and I truly respect you but, you are immature! You should change your attitude, if you want to be respectable in this family"**  
**"What if we don't care? I never agreed to it"** Alaude now started to say his thoughts, he preferred it of course from getting alone with that thing over there.  
**"But you already have helped us, you have your ring and you are familiar with those powers"**  
Alaude stayed silent. That was right but he didn't want to be forced to see that pineapple every day.  
**"I'm only staying because of El. If I hadn't promise to her, I would have already left. I don't care about those powers so nothing else keeps me here."** Spade held his tears as he remembered Elena once again.  
**"I know, but remember, you did promise to her and she was happy to be member of the Vongola; well maybe not as a guardian but still… and she was happy about you too"** as it seems Daemon Spade didn't act really normally, Giotto understood his situation.  
**"I know, and as I told you this is the only reason I'm not leaving"**  
**"Get along then"** Giotto returned to the point **"because you are gonna work together for enough years"**  
Alaude and Spade glared to each other. Glares full of hatred, full of anger, disappointment.  
_/I'm going to hurt him so much, I want him to feel pain… to suffer. I want to torture him, I want…/_ those were the only thoughts Alaude could make at the moment, as he was seeing Daemon's sarcastic grimace.  
_/You'll feel pain, the same pain I feel… I promise, you'll regret the time that you decided to say the little thing about El! You'll regret the moment you stayed here…/_  
Giotto sighed, he could understand what they were thinking.  
_/This isn't going to end good…/_ He decided to head back, leaving the two men glaring at each other with those thoughts passing by their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, ok, now I have also a little G x Giotto, Giotto x Daemon, Cavallone Primo x Alaude... **what the hell am I doing with my life?!**

* * *

_**~CHAPTER 2~**_

When he walked in the room, he was already there. He ignored him though, something that the blonde was doing too. He greeted Giotto (and the others, but with half heart) and he sat and his seat.  
**"Good thing you were able to come"** Giotto said.  
**"Hmm, yes I found some free time for this… meeting"**  
**"Humph"** Alaude looked away sarcastically (yes, this is possible for someone like Alaude)  
**"Umm, let's start the meeting then"** G wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt, or cause trouble to Primo. **"Giotto, you can go on"**  
**"Thanks G"** Giotto smiled **"Well, I want to make sure first that you don't have any questions or problems…"** Giotto bit his lips. Why did he have to say "problems"?_ /This isn't going to end well/_ he thought and took a deep breath.  
**"I have a problem"** Alaude stood up, ready to say how annoying it was to work with someone like that stupid pineapple, but he got interrupted.  
**"I have a problem too"** Daemon didn't even looked at the blonde, who was now blushing angrily.  
**"You do, but with your head"** Alaude tried to be calm** "as you should have understand, I was talking, and you interrupted me. If you keep this up, you're gonna have a bad end"**  
**"You do know that you can't scare me right? Besides-"**  
**"ENOUGH! IF ANY OF YOU INTERRUPT PRIMO AGAIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO THE HELL OUT!"** G lost his calm, how dare them, interrupt Primo?  
**"Very well then"** Alaude and Spade headed to the door.  
**"No, wait. G, thank you but when you're not calm you lose your helpfulness"**  
**"I'm sorry, Giotto. Ok, you both come back. You have to stop this, you aren't that different"**  
The pineapple haired and the blonde preferred not to answer. They knew if they did that, another problem would occur. They got back at their seats silently.  
**"Let's go on to the point"** Giotto said tired; he was already exhausted, at the first 10 minutes. **"We should make an alliance or something, with another family so we will become stronger in a few time…"**  
**"Could I suggest a family that I know?"** G said, with his eyes sparkling, since he was able to help Giotto.  
**"Yes, sure. I trust your opinion"** Giotto smiled.  
**"Oh, well is an Italian new family too, but a little older than Vongola. Its name is… is… C… Cava… ahh, remembered! Cavallone"**  
**"So, Cavallone? I'll search for them, if they are new too then it will be pretty easy to be found. They are Primo too, right?"**  
**"Yes, they are. I have heard about them too"** Asari talked for the first time in a meeting.  
**"Good then, I'll take a look"** Giotto looked at Alaude and Daemon **"Could you two find information about the Cavallone? We have to know enough things about them before asking them for alliance"** the Primo really hoped they wouldn't disagree; this could be a good chance for those two to get along.  
Alaude looked away with a face of ignorance **"I don't really care but, I will show… a cooperation spirit"** Spade looked at him annoyed_ /Damn, now I have to accept too/_  
**"Fine then, I agree. But if he start his things, I don't promise you anything"** he said and stood up.  
**"As you wish"** Giotto stood up too **"Shall we call an end in the meeting now?"**  
**"Yeah, I think this is extremely enough"** Knuckles said yawing.  
**"It's afternoon and you are sleepy?"** Asari looked at him curiously.  
**"But I always train myself to the extreme! It's normal"** he said and left. They all left, only Giotto, Daemon and Alaude were there.  
**"So, what do you want us to find about Cavallone?"** Spade said, and he got closer to Giotto, and touched his shoulder.  
**"Well, about their-until-now-achievements and their ambitions. Of course about their boss too, what kind of man he is etc. Can you cooperate?"** Giotto asked hopefully. Spade smiled and got closer to the Vongola, in a distance G would be jealous.  
**"I told you I respect you"** he said softly **"so I'll do as you say"** Suddenly, Alaude grabbed Spade from his arm and got away.  
**"Good then"** he said **"let's get going, shall we?"** and he started walking in a fast stepping, left Giotto behind wondering what the heck just happened to Alaude.  
**"What do you think you're doing?"** Daemon was really upset, how dare that guy grab him like this, especially while he was having an interesting conversation?  
**"We have to do something and I don't have all my time free, just like someone else"**  
**"Do you mean something by that?"**  
**"Yes, I do"** Alaude stopped running. What was he thinking? _/What… happened to me…? /_ He shook his thoughts and looked at Daemon. **"There's something about you that I don't like at all. I don't know what and why, but it pisses me off. If you plan anything about the Vongola…"**  
**"I thought you didn't care"** Daemon smirked_ /Gotcha/_ **"What made you want to protect the Vongola?"**  
**"The power it gives me. Plus that, since I learned people like you exist, you never know when I grab the chance to…"**he didn't complete his sentence, he didn't have to.** "That means that you do plan on doing something?"**  
**"For the present, no"**  
Alaude glared at the blue-haired._ /For the present?/_ He suddenly saw something white falling on his nose. _/A snow…flake?/_ With all this crap and jobs he didn't remember it was winter.  
**"Ah, look, it's snowing"** Spade said nostalgic. He could remember Christmas and New Year with Elena, all this fun they had together…  
Alaude understood what the pineapple was thinking and, for some reason, he got annoyed.  
**"Shall we get going then?"** he said suddenly, so he could interrupt those thoughts.  
"Fine, but the fact that it's snowing, may means that-"  
"You are s**cared of snow?"**  
**"No, I… forget it, let's go"**  
They were walking for half an hour, none of them suggested to go on something else, whatever was available, because they didn't want the other to think their soft. It started snowing heavily, but thankfully, they arrived at a sallet. It was pretty weird; you would say that it was too far from people to exist. They didn't have a choice, even though they never showed it they were actually freezing. They walked in carefully, and the first "thing" they saw was a man with black hair. They looked at him and they noticed something weird about him, something was really odd. When he saw them he smiled awfully happy. He stared at Alaude for a while, then he took a look at Daemon Spade.  
**"You must be Vongola's Guardians"** he got serious in a second **"I'm Cavallone"**.

* * *

Whoa, Cavallone Primo is pretty expressing huh? :3 Well, I thought to add a little Cavallone Primo x Alaude 'cause I know many of you ship this better.


End file.
